


Knot Gonna Know 'Til You Try

by baeksdoodle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Claiming Bites, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Read This, Feminization, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Snowballing, Sort of? Lol, Soulmates, This is literally porn, i wanna d-word, idk this is utter filth, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksdoodle/pseuds/baeksdoodle
Summary: Sehun is known around campus for having a big knot, Baekhyun wants to test it out.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 261





	Knot Gonna Know 'Til You Try

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: baek's butthole gets referred to as a p***y so if that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read...really, i'm soft so pls don't yell at me in the comments :(  
> also tysm to my friend L, the only person who knows my actual identity, for helping me choose a title.. it's definitely better than 'untitled filth' hahaha. ilsym bb :*  
> okay—i say as i place the cone of shame on—have fun!
> 
> lmao guess who took her fic off anonymous, it's me ya gurl baeksdoodle 🤡

“So, we’ve been friends for a while now, right?” Baekhyun asks, peering at Sehun over the rim of his mug as he takes a sip, letting the sweet taste of hot chocolate melt over his tongue.

Sehun raises one of his perfectly-shaped eyebrows in question, “Uh- yeah…?” he replies, his quiet voice almost drowned out by the constant murmur of customers in the background. Baekhyun has to hold his breath when a gust of wind blows in from the open door as a customer steps inside the cafe, bathing him in Sehun’s woodsy alpha scent. Fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat, he presses his thighs together when warmth begins to pool in his belly. Now probably isn’t a good time to start leaking.

Thankfully, Sehun doesn’t seem to notice anything off with him so he clears his throat and continues, “Would you say that we’re _good_ friends?”

“I’d say we are,” Sehun answers resolutely. For some reason, it has Baekhyun blushing a little. Sehun has always been a very blunt person so he should’ve expected this already, but he still can’t stop the heat from creeping into his cheeks. “Why?”

Baekhyun takes another sip from his hot chocolate as his eyes scan around the cafe to make sure no one is listening in on them, especially with what he’s about to say next. Why had he chosen to meet at a cafe instead of somewhere a little more private? Beats him—maybe he’s secretly a masochist, or maybe he’s just stupid… yeah—no, he’s definitely just stupid.

But whatever, he’s here now and he has Sehun’s full attention, so he might as well get on with it. “Say I were to propose something...” Baekhyun pauses here, his face flushing. He can’t bear to look Sehun in the eyes, so he opts to stare at his hands on the table instead, tapping his fingers against the polished wood, his leg jittering anxiously underneath. Fuck, now that he thinks about it, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all, but when he had texted Sehun to meet him here earlier today, he was horny and it’s all thanks to his dreaded heat that’s just looming right around the corner. Even now, he can feel the gentle simmer of it prickling underneath his skin. Can Sehun smell it? Who knows… but if he can, he’s doing a very good job at hiding it. 

God, he just hopes that this all doesn’t come back to bite him in the ass somehow. But what’s the worst that can happen? Rejection? Psh, Baekhyun’s twenty-one now, he can handle rejection (even if his heart hurts a little just thinking about it). But after hearing those rumours about Sehun, he couldn’t help it, he just _had_ to find out for himself… and since they’re _good_ friends and all, it’s fine, right? Plus, it’s the perfect opportunity to test it out since he’s almost in heat—it’d be easier than yearning for Sehun’s cock in the midst of it, that’s for sure (which is something he _knows_ is bound to happen since he can’t seem to get it off his mind). He’s always had a bad habit of being too impulsive, so he’s just gonna have to bite the bullet and roll with it. Taking a small breath in, he mumbles out, “Like us sleeping together, what would you say?”

Baekhyun hunches on himself a little as he waits with a bated breath for Sehun to reply. But a few moments pass and nothing comes. It's when he feels as though the silence is beginning to slowly suffocate him that he chances a glance up only to immediately meet Sehun's dark gaze, finding his expression nothing but impassive. The tip of his tongue sweeps over his bottom lip and Baekhyun’s eyes follow the movement without realising it. When he looks up again, Sehun’s eyes darken and his breath instantly catches in his throat.

After taking a long sip from his coffee, Sehun eventually replies, his tone even, “Why me specifically?”

 _Because I heard that you have a big knot,_ he thinks to himself, but he doesn’t say it aloud. 

They've known each other since their first year of uni, taking a course in web design in the same class. Yet, despite being an omega, Baekhyun was never really attracted to Sehun _sexually._ Sure, he did notice that Sehun was an attractive alpha wolf with unfairly broad shoulders and a strong sinewy build—anyone with eyes could see that—he just wasn’t that interested. 

Yet, the very first time they had met, it was like they clicked so well together, despite being on very opposite ends of the introversion-extroversion scale. Baekhyun has always been a very loud and outspoken omega and Sehun is very kept to himself, but he guesses since they’re so different personality-wise, they balance each other out. 

As the years went on, their friendship only grew and Baekhyun found that underneath that resting bitch face exterior, Sehun had a heart of gold. He’s the type of friend who’s always there for him, no matter the time, no matter the place and that’s what Baekhyun cherishes about him the most. Whenever he’s stressed about work and uni, Sehun is there to help him through it, bringing snacks and forcing him to sleep after pulling countless all-nighters doing nothing but studying. When he’s just had his heart broken, Sehun holds him when he cries, murmuring soothing words into his hair about there being better people out in the world— _there are seven billion people in the world, Baek. There’s bound to be someone out there for you, someone_ better, _someone who deserves all of you._

Sehun is also the type of friend who somehow always remembers every little detail about him; his favourite food, his favourite bands, how he likes his eggs cooked and for whatever reason, remembering the exact number of moles on his face ( _there are six, I’ve counted, and there’s also one on the back of your ear that you probably don’t know about—which Baekhyun, in fact, did not know about_ ), and Baekhyun would find it a little weird if it weren’t for the fact that he knows Sehun has one on the side of his neck and two that dot across his jawline, not counting the freckle under his eye and the one on his cheek. 

People do question their friendship quite often, wondering if there’s something going on behind the scenes, since they _are_ alpha-omega. He can understand it to some degree, understand that it is kind of strange that they became so close, but maybe it’s just different for them. Sure, alpha-omega friendships do exist out there, but it’s very rare to see a platonic one as close as he and Sehun are without it being romantic, but that’s just how it is with them. Some even joke that maybe they’re soulmates but Baekhyun’s never seen any form of indication that would make it true; he has never felt that spark people talk about feeling when they first meet their soulmate or seen their eyes changing colour when they’re around each other, so he’d always brush it off and thought nothing of it.

Baekhyun would say that Sehun is probably one of his closest friends now, and he likes it that way. They have their own relationships and their own lives, and Sehun never seems to mind whenever he complains about never being satisfied by alpha knots anymore, which is a plus since most alphas wouldn’t want to listen to an omega complain about their sex life.

However, his view on his alpha friend had changed drastically when one night, in between stuffing handfuls of buttery popcorn into his mouth as they watched shitty Netflix movies together, he had complained to an omega friend about his never being satisfied by knots anymore predicament. Imagine his surprise when that omega friend had said, _"I heard Sehun has a big knot. You know Kim Junmyeon, the omega who’s dating Zhang Yixing now? Poor dude couldn’t walk properly for weeks after they fucked.”_

 _“Sehun?” Baekhyun blinked. “You mean…_ my friend _Sehun?”_

_His friend nodded. “Yeah, that hot quiet one.”_

_Baekhyun wasn’t stupid, he knew Sehun slept with people (they’re young and in uni, after all) but it was still weird hearing about it. Sehun, unlike Baekhyun, wasn’t the type to talk openly about his sex life and it wasn’t like Baekhyun would ask about it, either. “Oh... true.”_

_“Yeah, Zitao said the same thing as well, the biggest one he’s been with, same with Jongdae—actually, Sehun is pretty known for having a big knot around here. I’m surprised you didn’t know, since you’re friends with him and all. I thought you guys would’ve done it already, or at least heard about it if you haven’t.”_

_“No, we definitely haven’t. That's just weird, he’s my friend… and he isn’t the type to fuck and tell, either, so it’s not like he goes around parading that he has a big knot to me.”_ If he does have one, _Baekhyun thought to himself._

_“Well, word around campus is he does. You and Sehun have a weird friendship, by the way. I don’t get it. If I was friends with an alpha that hot you can bet I’d let him knot me in a heartbeat.” At Baekhyun’s disgusted groan, his friend grinned. “But anyway,” he continued, turning his attention back to the TV, “I heard he’s really rough in bed as well. Kinda weird, right? He’s so quiet, I would’ve expected him to be a submissive alpha but I guess you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. I mean, I kinda wanna see what the fuss is all about now. I wouldn’t mind getting knotted by him.”_

_Baekhyun didn’t understand what the weird feeling in his chest had meant, but he knew he didn’t like it._

He had taken what his friend had said with a grain of salt, of course, since it was just a rumour—a rumour is just a rumour, after all—and even if it turned out the rumour was actually true and now he knew about the size of Sehun’s manhood _and_ that he’s rough in bed, it wasn’t like it affected their friendship in any way, right?

Oh, how very wrong Baekhyun turned out to be.

Since that night, all Baekhyun could think about whenever he was with Sehun was his knot, about how big it was, and he found his eyes straying over to his friend’s crotch more often than not, attempting to discern its size. There have also been many nights when he’d imagine what Sehun was like in bed, what kind of kinks he’s into, only to end up wet and hard, leaving him a panting mess as he tried to get off without his roommate, Jongin, hearing his muffled whines.

At first, it was really fucking weird and he felt so guilty about getting off to the thought of Sehun, _his friend,_ but then, when he tried to get his mind off the fact that he got off to Sehun, _his closest friend,_ by going out and sleeping with faceless alphas that he’d managed to get with whilst clubbing, he was only reminded about the fact that alpha knots just weren’t satisfying him anymore.

Then he remembered that Sehun apparently had a big knot. 

And it all went downhill from there.

Now, months have passed and no matter how hard Baekhyun tries to forget about his friend’s cock, he really can’t, even when he’s being pounded into a mattress by a faceless alpha. He’d rather be pounded by Sehun, if the rumours are true. He just wants to feel full and sated again, and now that he’s seeing Sehun in a different light, he wouldn’t mind being fucked senseless by him. The mere thought has him leaking a little, his panties sticking uncomfortably to his skin.

“Baekhyun.” Sehun’s smooth voice draws him out of his thoughts. Baekhyun has to bite his lip to keep from trembling. It’s only then that he realises he feels a little flushed. Shit, when did it get so hot? _Why_ is he so hot? It’s getting colder now that it’s the middle of autumn, so it’s definitely not from the weather. Oh, fuck—is his heat already here? He had known it was close, but he wasn’t expecting it to come so soon—in a couple of days at least, but definitely not right now. He whimpers, barely having time to collect his thoughts when Sehun suddenly stands, his chair screeching across the ground. He grabs Baekhyun’s hand and pulls him up, bringing him close to his body. “Come on, let’s go.”

Feeling a little dazed, Baekhyun barely registers the many pairs of alpha eyes locked onto him until he catches sight of one of them, almost climbing onto their inviting lap if not for the strong hold Sehun has on his hand. With a small whine, one that’s met with a low growl, Sehun brings them out of the cafe and they step outside, Baekhyun eliciting a soft moan at the feeling of cool air caressing his heated skin. But he doesn’t get to enjoy it for long, because the next thing he knows, he’s being dragged by the hand into a nearby alleyway and then roughly pushed against a wall, Sehun’s mouth crashing down onto his.

Baekhyun instantly melts into Sehun’s kiss, whimpering as Sehun’s tongue breaches past his lips to map around his mouth, his hands uselessly grasping at Sehun’s coat to keep himself grounded. His body shivers uncontrollably, and he knows it’s not from the chilly autumn wind that whips their hair this way and that. Standing this close together, Baekhyun’s senses are completely overtaken by Sehun’s woodsy alpha scent, and it’s _heavenly._

Sehun groans when they pull apart for air, Baekhyun’s teeth pulling at his bottom lip. “Fuck, you’re in heat aren’t you?” he asks, his gaze heavy, pink lips slicked with saliva. Baekhyun finds the sight too erotic and he feels himself getting even wetter. He moans out a _‘yes’_ when Sehun leans down to press his face up against his neck, breathing in deeply before a low growl rumbles from his chest. “God, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this. You smell so fucking good.”

It takes a whole ten seconds of Sehun nipping and sucking at his neck for Baekhyun to process the words properly. Once it does, he pushes Sehun back slightly by the shoulders, his eyes wide. “Wait,” he breathes, not having it in him to protest when Sehun latches himself back onto his neck. It feels too good, Sehun’s wet tongue sliding across his skin feels _too good._ “Wh-What do you mean by that?” he manages to get out through his heavy panting. 

Sehun slots his leg between Baekhyun’s plush thighs, and pushes upwards, creating delicious friction that has his eyes rolling into the back of his head, his jaw falling slack. He feels Sehun’s hand moving to his ass before he _squeezes,_ pushing all the breath out from Baekhyun’s lungs. He whines, desperately rutting against Sehun’s thigh for any form of pleasure. Fuck, he’s so wet, he’s so turned on and he just wants Sehun’s knot in him, even if they have to do it here in the middle of this alleyway.

“It’s so sexy how receptive you are,” Sehun purrs instead of answering, his voice low, “but we should get back to my place, there are people watching.” At this, Baekhyun’s eyes open and he looks around to find that there are indeed people watching at the end of the alleyway—a couple of alphas, if their scents are anything to go by. Sehun pulls away and hides Baekhyun behind his back. As they walk past the alphas, Baekhyun’s knees buckling at the heady scent of arousal that meets his nose, Sehun growls in warning. “Back off, he’s mine.”

He doesn’t see the exchange but he hears the sound of hurried footsteps as the alphas scurry away.

The fluttering feeling in Baekhyun’s tummy remains there, even during the short bus ride back to Sehun’s place.

  
  
  
  


“Out,” Sehun says the moment they step into his apartment, Baekhyun in tow.

Baekhyun peeks around Sehun’s body to find Sehun’s alpha roommate, Chanyeol, looking up from his phone, his long body sprawled across the couch. “Huh?” he says dumbly before his eyes flicker over to Baekhyun. He whimpers when Chanyeol’s eyes instantly darken, his nostrils flaring. “Shit, is Baekhyun in _heat_?”

“None of your business,” Sehun replies gruffly, keeping his body protectively in front of Baekhyun. “Get out, Chanyeol. Don’t come back until tomorrow.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks flush at the implication and he feels more slick leaking out of him. Before Chanyeol gets a chance to reply, Sehun is dragging Baekhyun into his room only to be thrown down onto the bed, the door closing after them with a kick. “Clothes off,” he orders before stripping off his own. Baekhyun trembles at Sehun’s authoritative tone, and he’s quick to obey the command, pulling off all of his clothes as his entire body pulses with heat and arousal. His small baby-blue panties are the last piece of clothing he has on; Sehun, half undressed, slaps his hand away when he tries to peel them off.

“Let me,” Sehun purrs, crawling between his parted thighs. His whole body jumps when Sehun gently rests his hands on his soft stomach, placing slight pressure against his skin as he drags them down, stopping when they reach the waistband of his panties, soaked through with slick. “What a pretty pair of panties,” he says in a low voice, so deep, so gravelly it has Baekhyun keening, “you’re so wet, baby. is that because of your heat or are you just eager?”

 _Both,_ Baekhyun thinks and he moans, watching with heavy eyes as Sehun hooks his fingers underneath the waistband of his panties before slowly dragging them down his legs. He bends his knees to help Sehun pull them off completely, before he discards it somewhere across the room, leaving him as bare as the day he was born. Sehun isn’t looking at him, however, his eyes are focused on what’s between Baekhyun’s parted legs. Sehun pushes his thighs back against his chest, displaying his pretty puckering rim drenched with slick to his hungry eyes.

"Such a pretty omega pussy," he groans and Baekhyun keens at the crude name. It's so filthy, so dirty and he fucking _loves_ it. He wouldn't have ever pegged Sehun to be the type to like dirty talk since he rarely even talks in general, so this is a very sexy surprise. "So ripe, ready to be knotted." He spanks Baekhyun's entrance with his hand.

" _Please,_ " Baekhyun whimpers, canting his hips up, closer to Sehun's face. _Do something,_ he wants to say, but Sehun must be able to read his mind, because the next thing he knows, a hot muscle licks up a stripe between his parted legs. He whines, high-pitched, as Sehun's tongue circles around his puckered rim. The room is filled with the heady scent of Sehun's arousal, and Baekhyun can feel it course right through him, fogging his brain as his thighs clamp around the sides of Sehun's head.

"Shit, you taste as good as you smell," Sehun groans, before lapping at his hole again, sucking and biting the soft flesh around it. Baekhyun's hands grasp desperately at Sehun's dark hair, his whole body shuddering as the tip of Sehun's tongue is forced in.

"Ugh, _Sehun,_ " he moans, “so good, _so fucking good_.” He whines when Sehun pulls away but the sound catches in his throat when he feels something prodding at his entrance before it slides in with little resistance.

"God, Baek, you're so wet. Your little omega cunt sucked in my finger like it was nothing." Another finger is pushed in alongside the first, and Baekhyun's asshole reflexively clenches around the intrusion, pulling out a throaty groan from his alpha friend. "Yeah, that's right, clench around my fingers, baby. Show me how tight your little pussy can get."

Baekhyun clenches around Sehun's fingers harder as he begins to finger his tight little hole, creating lewd squelching noises that are drowned out by his desperate whines, his eyes screwed shut with pleasure. His hand reaches for his neglected cock, leaking on the soft pudge of his belly, but Sehun smacks it away before he can get to tug himself off. He looks down, and Sehun's eyes are dark, pupils blown wide, his dark hair a mess atop his head where Baekhyun's frisky hands had been.

"Don't. Let me take care of you, omega. All you need to do is lay there and look pretty for me, okay?" Slick drools out from Baekhyun's twitching rim at Sehun's words, drenching the fingers that are still deeply nestled inside of him. Sehun groans, at the back of his throat. "Yeah, just like that, baby. Keep slicking that pretty pussy for me. Get it ready for my knot."

 _Jesus Christ,_ when Baekhyun’s friend had said Sehun was rough in bed, he definitely wasn’t expecting _this_ —dirty talking has always been a kink for Baekhyun, who knew it’d be the same for Sehun as well.

But knot. _Speaking of knot,_ Sehun is still half-dressed, his jeans are still on, hiding what Baekhyun really wants to see. As Sehun pushes his fingers in deeper, _so_ deep, Baekhyun hesitantly opens his mouth and says in a broken voice, "Let me see, p-please."

Something passes through Sehun’s dark eyes. "See what, baby, use your words," he says, his heavy gaze unwavering.

Baekhyun whines when another finger is added, three fingers now shoved deep in his leaking asshole. "Y-Your—" Baekhyun keens when Sehun starts moving them, brushing along his prostate that has his little cock jerking into the air, milky precum drooling onto his soft tummy.

"Your...?" Sehun prompts and he looks so smug. Baekhyun has never seen Sehun look so smug before. It's hot, but everything about Sehun _is_ hot. Why is he only seeing this now?

"Your... kn-knot," Baekhyun manages to get out, his chest heaving, cock straining as Sehun relentlessly rubs the tips of his fingers against his prostate. His toes curl in and his back arches off the bed when he feels the telltale tingling of his orgasm fast approaching. Sehun doesn't let up, just continues to abuse his prostate until Baekhyun starts to tremble from the stimulation. His body quivers when something wet and warm latches onto his cock and before he knows it, he's violently spilling out his cum with a long-drawn-out moan. 

As he comes down from his high, his body still tingling from the aftershock, he feels Sehun's presence move away from between his thighs before he’s suddenly looming over him. Wet fingers breach past his lips, forcing his mouth open wide before Sehun spits something into it. It's warm and viscous, musky yet slightly sweet. "Swallow," Sehun orders and Baekhyun doesn't think twice before swallowing down his own cum with an audible click. His eyes are hazy but they focus on Sehun who smiles back at him, a hand carding gently through his hair. "That's a good boy."

There's no time for Baekhyun to bask in the afterglow because the next thing he knows, Sehun is gripping him by the hair and pulling him up onto his knees, Sehun now standing at the side of the bed. Baekhyun winces at the sharp pain but pleasure surges through his body. He watches, a little starry-eyed, as Sehun unbuckles his belt before pulling his jeans and underwear off in one swift movement, his _massive_ cock springing free—his friend was right, Sehun's cock is _huge,_ far bigger than any of the ones Baekhyun has been with. Had Sehun been hiding this entire time? And he’s been missing out on it? Fuck, he should’ve done this earlier. His mouth begins to salivate as his eyes roam over the veiny girth.

Sehun coos. "Aw baby, look at you—you're drooling," he teases, one hand grasped around his heavy cock, the other reaching out to wipe away the saliva that had escaped from the corner of Baekhyun's mouth. The omega flushes, but his mouth hangs open, puppy eyes pleading. "What do you want, omega? Do you want to suck my cock?"

Wordlessly, Baekhyun nods his head, his tongue lolling out—God, he’s never wanted to suck a cock so badly before. He can already imagine it now, how hot and heavy it’d feel on his tongue and the thought has his cock jerking, his little asshole twitching in anticipation. Sehun hums as he pushes the tip into Baekhyun's awaiting mouth, slowly sliding it along his tongue until it hits the back of his throat. He closes his lips around the massive girth, suckling gently, moaning at the taste of Sehun’s heady alpha musk coating his tongue. He was right, Sehun’s cock tastes fucking _amazing._

Sehun moves his hips then and Baekhyun barely has time to adjust to the size as he feeds his cock in deeper. He's barely made it past half of the entire length, and the sheer girth of it stretches the corners of his mouth so wide that it begins to slightly sting. Saliva dribbles down his chin and he breathes in through his nose as Sehun starts to shallowly thrust his length in and out, his hand gripping at Baekhyun's soft blonde hair, the other holding the base of his cock.

"Mm, baby, your mouth is so soft, so perfect for my cock," Sehun groans, their gazes locked. Sehun's gaze is unyielding, never looking away even when tears begin to form at the corner of Baekhyun's eyes as the length is pushed in deeper, the head breaching into his throat. Baekhyun gags and sputters, more drool dribbling out, but Sehun is quick to hush him, carding his hand through his hair as if he were soothing a crying child. "Shh, baby. Relax your throat a little. Yeah, just like that."

Even though Sehun fucks his throat raw, he's still gentle as he does it, probably understanding that Baekhyun wouldn't be able to fit any more than half of his cock into his mouth. By the time Sehun pulls out with a low growl, his fingers gripped tightly around the base, there's slick leaking from Baekhyun’s asshole and his little cock rests hard and neglected atop his thigh.

Sehun smiles gently, ruffling Baekhyun’s hair. “You did good, omega. On your back."

Sehun moves on top of him in an instant, sitting between his parted thighs with his cock in his hand. He leans forward and presses a hard kiss to Baekhyun's mouth, pushing his tongue in for him to gently suckle on it. He pulls back and drops a gentle kiss to Baekhyun's forehead, before saying, in a tone much softer than before, "If it hurts, I need you to tell me, okay?"

Baekhyun doesn't reply straight away and Sehun moves his head to look him straight in the eyes, his expression tentative, "Okay, Baekhyun? You have to tell me or I won't stop."

Belatedly, the words process in Baekhyun's mind and he nods, his hands gripping tightly onto Sehun's shoulders when he feels him drop his wet cock from his hand. It lands on top of his own and his cock jerks helplessly at the feeling. "Please fuck me," he breathes, big glassy eyes on the alpha above him. Sehun's pupils are still blown so wide, the sides of his hair sticking to his face with sweat. He nods his head and licks his bottom lip, taking Baekhyun's left leg and pulling it over his shoulder, pinning his thigh between their sweat-slicked bodies.

"Okay, baby. Lift your hips up a little so I can push in,” Sehun urges, and he listens, lifting his hips up until he feels Sehun’s massive cock slide between his dripping wet cheeks, moving until the soft head is pressed against his rim. Sehun leans forward then, kissing Baekhyun square on the mouth as he slowly starts to inch himself forward. Baekhyun’s eyes roll into the back of his head, his mouth hanging wide open as it stretches his slippery entrance impossibly wide. He feels so full, and Sehun has barely pushed himself in yet.

“Fuck, your pussy is so fucking tight, omega,” Sehun growls, right into Baekhyun’s ear, hot breath fanning over his heated skin. Sehun’s hand moves from gripping Baekhyun’s soft waist to thumb at his nipple, the one not squished under his thigh, and Baekhyun mewls wantonly at the feeling. Sehun hums, “You like that, don’t you, baby?”

Baekhyun nods his head, focusing his sight back onto Sehun whose face is tense, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as if he’s trying his hardest to hold back. It’s sweet, and Baekhyun manages a gentle smile as he lifts a hand up to cup it around the side of Sehun’s face. “You’re not gonna hurt me,” he says, even as he feels his entrance struggling to adjust to the alpha’s thick girth. “I want you to fuck me, _alpha._ ” He says the last word in a whisper and he swears he sees _something_ flash in Sehun’s eyes, but before he can dwell on what exactly it was, Sehun relaxes his tense body and drops all of his weight onto Baekhyun. His fat cock pushes all the way into Baekhyun’s body, so far in that he can feel it pressing against the opening to his womb.

“Fuck,” Sehun grunts, deep and guttural. Baekhyun whimpers at the pain, not realising he’s crying from the stretch until he feels a hot tear sliding down his face. Sehun notices this, and he moves to wipe the tear away. “Does it hurt?” he asks softly, voice so quiet that Baekhyun almost doesn’t hear it over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. He wants to say no, it doesn’t hurt, but it does. Sehun’s cock is so fucking big and his asshole is stretched so wide, it feels as though he’s being torn in half. But Sehun’s dark eyes are gentle, and the omega sniffles quietly. 

“A little,” he timidly admits and Sehun leans down to press another kiss to his mouth, more sweet, more passionate than before; Baekhyun immediately melts under Sehun’s gentle ministrations. Slowly but surely, Sehun’s kiss relaxes his tense body, his asshole oozing more slick as Sehun nips and bites his lips, licking wet stripes across his face to clean the tear tracks away. Everything is slightly too intimate, too tender, and the thought has Baekhyun’s heart rate picking up, his little hole fluttering.

Sehun moans at the feeling and pulls his body back. “Are you okay now, baby? Can I move?” he asks, his voice strained, and Baekhyun nods his head, _yes._

It’s slow at first, Sehun pulls himself nearly all the way out, his cock head catching on the Baekhyun’s fluttering rim, just to sink it back in again, pulling out a breathy whine from him. He can feel every ridge of Sehun’s veiny shaft slide against his wet walls and he can’t help but to clench and suck it in every time Sehun’s thrusts his hips forward. He loves the low growl that rumbles out from the back of Sehun’s throat whenever he does it. Eventually, his body relaxes enough that he stops wincing at the pain and instead quiet moans spill from his mouth, urging Sehun to move a little faster.

“Go faster,” Baekhyun pleads, his arms encircling Sehun’s nape, “P-Please, I want you to knot my omega pussy, a-alpha.” He flushes as the dirty words fall out from his mouth, but Sehun’s eyes darken once more, so dark that Baekhyun can easily see the gold flashing within them. His mouth falls open, but before he can say anything, Sehun _moves._

"Fuck," Sehun grunts, his hips slapping roughly against Baekhyun’s ass as he drills his cock into his weeping asshole. He cries out and clenches around Sehun’s shaft, his toes curling in as Sehun shoves his cock so far in, he can feel it breaching his womb, but not deep enough—he needs more. “You want me to knot your tight little pussy?”

 _Yes_. “Knot me, alpha, _please_ ,” Baekhyun moans. His tone is bordering on a desperate plea at this point, listening to skin slap against skin, Sehun's cock making him feel so full, fuller than any of the other alpha cocks he's fucked himself on before. Sehun's is perfect, it feels as though his cock was specially made to fill him so well. He can't even feel the pain anymore, now that his little hole working overtime to slick itself at the prospect of taking Sehun's knot.

Sehun quickens his pace, his head buried in the nook of Baekhyun's neck and shoulder. He feels a hot tongue sliding over the skin pulling taut over his neck and everything in Baekhyun's body seems to tremble all at once, his arms tightening around Sehun's nape as the alpha's sharp teeth graze along his sensitive skin. Testing. Baekhyun whimpers, Sehun still thrusting into him with reckless abandon, when he presses his nose into his neck and snarls.

"I wish I could claim you as mine," he growls, voice so low and possessive it resonates within Baekhyun's entire soul. _Claim._ Every omega wants to be claimed, wants to proudly show off their claim marks to the world. Sehun slows down his thrusting, setting a leisurely pace that has Baekhyun feeling every inch of his thick cock as it slides against his walls. Sehun leans back so that their gazes meet, and his eyes continue to flash gold. Baekhyun’s heart dances wildly when Sehun's hand cups his face, his thumb pressing against his parted lips. "You'd make such a pretty omega mate."

Baekhyun mewls and leans his head into Sehun's touch. Sehun’s expression softens, furrowed brows relaxing. the gold flashing in his eyes settles into a solid colour and Baekhyun doesn't think he's ever seen someone more beautiful in his life. The colour, he knows what it means—it feels as though everything clicks into place. Everyone was right about them. There was always something there between them that they never noticed, and he opens his mouth, the word stuck on his tongue before it tumbles out in a small whisper, _"Soulmate..."_

Something shifts in Sehun's expression and he immediately stops thrusting, his eyes widening as they stare into Baekhyun's own. "Your eyes," he breathes, his eyes flickering as a flurry of emotions pass through them; realisation, admiration, _fondness_ , "they're silver..."

Soulmates. Baekhyun has never been the type of person to believe that he'd ever find his own. It happens, but very rarely. Most people never find their soulmate because they never end up meeting each other in their lifetime. Or sometimes, people don't even know they're soulmates at all until they experience a life-changing event together, one that strengthens their bond. Baekhyun wants to laugh—who knew getting dicked down by his closest friend would help him find his soulmate. They’ll probably have to talk about it and what it means for them later when he’s through with his heat.

But for now, he's brought back into reality when Sehun presses another kiss against his lips, whispering about how beautiful he looks, _my soulmate,_ before switching their positions and rolling Baekhyun onto his chest, his cock still nestled snugly inside his wet hole. Sehun kisses him with so much fervour, his arms wrapping around his body so protectively, so possessively, that it’s almost overwhelming. There's this strange feeling bubbling in Baekhyun’s chest, it makes him feel safe; laying in Sehun’s arms like this makes him feel comforted, cocooned in a warmth he’s never experienced before. He doesn’t think he ever wants to leave. 

They pull apart from their kiss when Sehun bucks his hips up, pushing his cock further into him, stretching him wide open. Baekhyun mewls when he feels something big and spongy pressing against his rim, and it’s only when he looks down between them that he sees the beginning of Sehun’s knot swelling at the base. He moans and sits up, pressing his hands against Sehun’s chest for balance, attempting to sink his ass over the alpha’s knot. He feels Sehun’s cock twitching deep in his hole and it has him clenching around it tightly.

“Bounce your pussy on my knot, baby,” comes Sehun’s voice, a sweet murmur. “Stretch it out. Open your pussy up for me.”

 _“Oh God,”_ Baekhyun moans, pulling his lip between his teeth. Sehun’s _strong, calloused_ hands grip around his hips, forcing him down while he simultaneously bucks his hips up to help Baekhyun further along. 

Eventually, it slides past his rim, Sehun bottoming out completely and he feels so fucking full, so fucking full of Sehun, so fucking full of his _soulmate._ He rides Sehun like that, bouncing his ass on his cock as high pitched mewls spill from his mouth, his own cock slapping against his tummy every time he moves. 

And Sehun, oh God _Sehun;_ Sehun with his hooded golden eyes, heavy with lust, the way his lips are parted, his tongue peeking out to sweep over them as his hands grip Baekhyun’s hips to help set the pace—he looks as broken as Baekhyun feels and it’s too much. 

“Mm, ride my cock like that, baby. Take it all the way in, such a good boy. _My_ good boy. God, you look so fucking pretty right now bouncing on my knot. Listen to how wet you are.” And before Baekhyun can say anything, Sehun pushes him back and forth against his cock, creating sloppy wet squelching noises that has Baekhyun keening. “So wet for me, baby.”

“Sehun, fuck—“ he groans when he feels the telltale sign of an orgasm tingling throughout his body again. “I’m gonna—“ 

Sehun’s eyes darken. “Gonna what, baby? Are you gonna cum?”

 _“Yes,"_ he gasps.

“Yeah? Are you gonna be a good boy and cum on my knot for me?” Sehun growls as he pushes Baekhyun down by the hips to force himself in deeper, and _fuck_ does it reach so far. So much so that Baekhyun can feel Sehun’s tip pushing into his womb. He moans loudly, eyes disappearing into his head.

“Sehun…”

“Yeah?”

_“Se-Sehun—“_

“Yes, baby, I'm right here,” Sehun coos, voice soft and Baekhyun melts into it as his inevitable climax progressively builds. Sehun starts pounding into his stretched hole then, picking up the pace and pushing him closer and closer to the edge. “Come on,” Sehun urges, voice breaking with each upward thrust of his hips, fingernails clawing into his skin. He fucks into Baekhyun’s sopping wet cunt harder, his knot tugging against his rim every time he thrusts in and out, and all Baekhyun can do is whine helplessly as Sehun’s cock rubs perfectly against his prostate. “Cum on my knot. Clench your tight little pussy and cum for me. Come on.”

 _God,_ he’s never going to get over how fucking sexy Sehun sounds when he dirty talks like that. He screams when he cums, so loud that he’s sure Sehun’s neighbours can hear them and Sehun fucks him right through it, fucks him so hard it feels as though his bones are rattling in his body. “Fucking hell, Baek, just like that. Cum all over me. God, you look so good.” Every muscle in his body tenses and his asshole spasms around Sehun’s thick girth as thick ropes of cum spill out from his cock, painting Sehun’s abs in white. 

He feels so high, so lightheaded in his post-orgasm haze that he barely registers Sehun’s knot swelling until he feels an uncomfortable dull pain throbbing in his lower back. He almost panics at the sheer size of it but Sehun pulls him down onto his chest and hushes his little whimpers by gently stroking his hand over his back. “Relax Baek, it’s just—I'm so close but your…” Sehun trails off and it’s only then does Baekhyun realise why Sehun’s voice sounds so strained. Sehun’s length has pushed in deep enough that the opening of his womb has locked the head of his cock in place.

Baekhyun’s hole contracts and it pulls out a guttural growl from Sehun. “C-Cum in me,” he breathes, pressing his face to Sehun’s sweaty neck. He inhales deeply, takes in Sehun’s comforting woodsy scent, the one that’s probably all over him by now, ingrained into his very skin. He doesn’t know why he had said that, maybe it's his heat talking... no one’s ever been in him this deep in him before, he’s never locked an alpha’s cock in place… but with Sehun, it feels right. “Please, I want you to cum in me.”

 _“Christ, Baek,”_ Sehun groans, circling his arms around Baekhyun’s body and holding him tight. He sounds so pained, yet he still peppers soft kisses to Baekhyun’s forehead, still nuzzles his nose into Baekhyun’s hair. The gesture is too sweet and Baekhyun’s heart feels too full. “Fuck, I want to so bad, I want to fill you up so badly,” he says, and Baekhyun whines when he feels Sehun’s cock pulsing against his walls.“But, baby, we shouldn’t…”

He’s right, they shouldn’t for many reasons, and if Baekhyun’s brain wasn’t so hazy from his heat, he would know this. But right now, he can barely think straight—all he can think about is Sehun knotting him and filling his womb with his hot alpha seed.

Sehun’s knot continues to swell, stretching Baekhyun’s hole further than he thought it could ever go, and it’s bordering on painful. He whimpers, his nose stinging as tears begin to form at the corners of his eyes, yet Sehun still hushes him through it, still kisses his forehead and tells him that he’s being good for taking his knot so well. “But you need to let go of my cock, baby,” he whispers and Baekhyun shakes his head stubbornly. He doesn’t move from where he’s nuzzling Sehun’s neck, trying to keep his mind off the dull pain in his lower back by sucking on the salty skin there. Sehun hums, low and calming. The sound calms Baekhyun down a little.

“Don’t stop,” he pleads once he finds his voice again, a breathless whine, “keep fucking me.”

Sehun makes a small noise of pain. “If I keep fucking you, I’m gonna cum, Baek.“

 _“Cum in me,”_ he repeats, voice small. Sehun’s cock twitches again and Baekhyun knows he’s close.

“Can you look at me, then?” It's only when Sehun starts to nose at his cheek, urging him to lift his head, does he crane his neck up slightly to meet Sehun’s golden eyes. His eyebrows are furrowed and Baekhyun’s hand itches to reach up to smooth the harsh lines that mar his forehead away, but he can’t move, he’s locked into place by not only Sehun’s knot, but his womb that refuses to let Sehun’s cock go. “Are you sure you want me to cum in you?” he asks, eyes searching Baekhyun’s face for something… Approval?

Baekhyun nods his head and his body tingles all over when he feels a new wave of heat pass through him, spilling slick over Sehun’s sheathed knot. In between their sweat-slicked, cum-stained bodies, his little cock begins to harden again. “Please,” he begs, tears finally spilling over, and he knows it’s not from the stretch of Sehun’s knot. Sehun wordlessly lifts his hand to thumb the tears as they fall before he presses it against Baekhyun’s parted lips. Baekhyun doesn’t think twice before letting Sehun shove it into his mouth, sucking his salty tears away. Sehun moans, mouth agape, eyes hazy and Baekhyun preens under the attention.

“Fuck, you’re making this so hard for me, Baek,” Sehun murmurs, thrusting his hips up as if to show Baekhyun just exactly what he’s doing to him. Baekhyun’s breathing hitches and he slumps back against Sehun’s body as Sehun’s hands slide down his back before cupping his ass and pulling the soft mounds apart, only to thrust his cock deeper in. “Your little pussy’s so perfect, so perfect to knot and fill with my pups.”

At the mention of pups, Baekhyun whines. But Sehun doesn’t let up, begins to slowly gyrate his hips and Baekhyun can barely breathe when he feels Sehun’s knot dragging over his abused prostate. “I could claim you right now, mark your pretty neck,” Sehun muses into his ear, voice so, so fucking low and oh god, oh fuck, Baekhyun feels as if he can cum again just by listening to Sehun’s dirty talk alone. “I want to mate you, Baek. I've been wanting to for so long.”

Baekhyun doesn’t know why he says what he says next, if it’s the hormones talking or if it’s what he truly wants, _“Then mate me, Sehunnie."_ Because deep down, they were never truly _just friends,_ were they? They were meant to be with each other all along, they’re _soulmates,_ bound together from the moment they were born. 

Sehun growls, low and throaty, when Baekhyun turns his head to give him access to his neck. A hot mouth latches on not long after, sharp teeth grazing along the sensitive skin and he wails. Sehun’s knot swells even bigger and it presses on his prostate so _perfectly,_ that by the time he feels Sehun’s teeth sinking slightly into his skin, he’s cumming so hard between their bodies that he loses focus on all sense of reality, riding his high until he almost slumps over if not for Sehun’s strong arms coming up to keep him upright. He barely notices Sehun pulling away from his neck, far too early for it to be a proper claim, nor does he notice Sehun pulling the flared tip of his cock out of his womb. Sehun kisses him heatedly before his cock throbs as he violently cums deep into Baekhyun’s hole.

Baekhyun feels every pulse of Sehun’s thick member as his cum spills out, feels how it fills him up to the brim, feels how it makes him so _full._ The rumours were halfway true—Sehun’s knot isn’t just big, it’s _massive._

He can hear Sehun whispering sweet nothings into his ear, telling him how good he is, and that he’s sorry, they should talk about this later. Talk about what? And sorry for what? Baekhyun can barely think straight, his vision darkening around the edges. He's spent, and falling asleep right here in Sehun’s arms, with Sehun’s knot nestled so snugly inside his hole, sounds like a far better option over anything else right now.

He vaguely registers Sehun pulling him back to his chest, wrapping his arms possessively around his body, before whispering, _“I love you, Baek. Get some rest.”_ before he passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> idk i'm sorry for this filth  
> i wrote this half horny and half wine drunk—do i have regrets? maybe. am i still horny? yes  
> please tell me what you think, i'm a hoe for comments ^^~  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
